Alone
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: One Shot. A tired Jen, and Jethro.  Better then summary promise!  Jibbs.


**Alone**

**A/N:** I was thinking about how Jethro would describe Jen, and then kind of built a story around. I did not have the use of my thumb when writing this so I apologies for the punctuation, and possible spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Her head rested lazily on her seat belt, her legs were curled underneath her long red silk dress and tucked into her chest. She had long since ditched her stiletto heels and her eyes were locked shut.

Jethro Gibbs watched her as she slept. The way her crimson hair curled around her face so delicately and how utterly gorgeous she was. With her bright red lips curled into a peaceful smile as she slept on the passenger seat of his car.

He had offered to drive her home. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. She had had a long day, with the busy case they had just finished off. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty sure she had, had far too much wine to be able to drive (legally at least).

The ride had been filled with meaningless conversation before she had drifted off. That was how things always were these days. She asked meaningless questions and he gave meaningless answers. They were incredibly close, neither would dare to deny that; but their where always awkward times between them when they just didn't know what to say to each other. Of course it never used to be like this.

His mind wondered to the amazing woman that was Jennifer Shepherd. How beautiful she was, even though she didn't consider herself particularly pretty; but that just added to her beauty. They way her smile could light up a whole room, and how just the thought of her tears could bring him to ruin.

How her hair curled perfectly around his finger tips, and the way her lips felt when they brushed against his. He also though about her as Director, his boss, the way she just exploded with confidence. Her stubbornness, and the fact that she was possibly the only woman in the world that understood him: they way he found comfort in silence, the way he didn't like to think about his past but would never try to forget it, and the way he needed her and even if he refused to let it show. She needed him.

Of course his mind flashed back to Paris. She left him to pursue her carrier, a decision he knew she regretted and a decision that had left a permanent Jenny shaped mark on his heart. They had been lovers and now he didn't know what they were.

They pulled up at her house. The soft thud of the car stopping didn't wake her so he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into her house and up to bedroom, becoming slightly intoxicated by the aroma of her perfume in the process.

She moaned softly as her placed her onto the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in shock, but then smiled sweetly when she saw his face. "Thank you," she mumbled rubbing her temple with her hand and sitting herself up. Her hair flickered in front of her face and she had to comb it away from her eyes with her hands.

Jethro stood there, his silver hair flicked messily around his face. He wore a navy polo shirt with a black cotton looking suit jacket and black pants, the classic Gibbs look.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders in a universal sign of 'it was nothing.' Jenny smiled. He turned away slowly, with regret and hesitation for having to leave her. "Jethro..." she whispered. He turned around hurriedly at the sound of her voice. "Yeah Jen," he said, looking at her with his innocent blue eyes. "Stay," she replied. He smirked and cautiously slipped himself into her bed, studying her reaction carefully.

She rolled over next to him and put her arms around him, letting her weary head rest on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, not knowing what the right thing to do in this situation was. She would probably regret it in the morning. He sighed sadly at the thought. He knew they would never be more than friends, Paris would never repeat itself.

She lifted her head to place a kiss on his lips, one that seemed to scream 'I miss you.' He kissed her back. Gibbs didn't really know what was happening, and he didn't want to think about it. He just let his hands get tangled in her hair and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled letting her eyes close and her head rest onto his chest once again. "If I promise to never walk out on you again, will you promise to never leave me?" She questioned, her voice a tired whisper. "I'll never leave you Jen," Jen he answered, stroking her hair with the back of his hand. "Good, because I'm hard to get rid of," she chuckled, letting sleep take over her. Jethro laughed quietly and fell into the clutches of sleep, knowing that the woman he loved was safely in his arms.

NC

IS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-NCIS- NCIS- NCIS-

Jenny almost chocked as she breathed in the smell of Bourbon and sawdust. It was not that it was an unpleasant smell it was just she wasn't used to waking up next to it.

The sun light crept into her room. The dark purple curtains were drawn but there was enough light for her to make out the arms wrapped around her; though she hardly needed light to know who it was.

She smiled as the memories of last night flooded back to her like a train wreck causing a bad headache, but that may have just been her hangover.

She didn't regret what had happened though. How could she? She was in the arms of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She smiled into his chest and felt the gentle rise and fall of his breath as he slowly awakened.

"Morning," he yawned nuzzling his head in her hair. "Any regrets?" Jenny questioned, as always she was straight to the point but she was reluctant to untangle herself. "No, nothing happened," Jethro smirked, and chuckled nervously at the comment.

"I mean do you want to keep going like this, or do you want to pretend like we mean nothing to each other?" she whispered leaning her face in her hands and staring into his eyes. "Jen," Jethro sighed in annoyance, "you know I'm not leaving."

"Yeah I do Jethro." They looked at each other and smiled. Letting their lips meet and knowing that neither one of them would ever be alone again.

**Fin** **(Please Review)**


End file.
